


The Prince and The Princess (and like two wolves and a human)

by scottmcalpha, sexyeahgrande



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is a Princess, M/M, Scott is human, scott is also a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcalpha/pseuds/scottmcalpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyeahgrande/pseuds/sexyeahgrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was using his really shitty sense of smell to look for them. It was so shitty that Scott, who was human, could smell better than him. It was pathetic really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Princess (and like two wolves and a human)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this amazing fic in school after she finished her English exam. Its may not be the best fic in the world but ya know its our first fic so dont expect some amazing shit. We may or may not write a second part if we do it will be better than the first part since this was wrote in school. Okay i hope you all enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a prince named Scott. He lived in a magical kingdom and was looking for a princess. He knew of one in a faraway land called Beacon Hills. She was 5’3 with strawberry blonde hair and her name was Lydia. Scott decided that this would be the princess he would marry.

Scott got up and left the palace and called the big bad werewolf, Derek, to go and find an easy way to get to beacon hills. Derek took his human mate, Stiles, along for a ride (wink wink). Stiles was Scott’s best friend and Scott didn’t like the idea of Stiles going with Derek to wander through the deep dark scary forests to find his Princess.

“It’s the only way I’ll do it.” Derek had told Scott one day.

“Yeah, Scotty, I’ll be fine we’re in love.” Stiles told Scotty.

Scott finally agreed and sent them on their way hoping that they didn’t get torn into pieces by the big bad alpha twins that guarded the entrance of Beacon Hills.

Three days had passed and Scott had heard nothing for Derek or Stiles. Scott called the other werewolf, Isaac, to take him to find them.

The next day Scott and Isaac left to go find the other two boys. Isaac was using his really shitty sense of smell to look for them. It was so shitty that Scott, who was human, could smell better than him. It was pathetic really.

After a 2 day journey of looking, Isaac stopped Scott and told him how he really felt. “I love you,” Isaac said and kissed Scott. Scott automatically regrets kissing Isaac because when he wakes up he’s marrying his one true love Princess Lydia!

The two boys don’t talk until they find Derek and Stiles cuddled up in a cave after they probably just had really hot amazing sex. Scott gets angry at them for not finding a path to Beacon Hills.

All four of them take the rest of the journey together when they finally arrive, they cannot get it. The big bad alpha twins refuse to let them through. It isn’t until Princess Lydia sees Prince Scott and runs towards him, for she chose to marry Scott. They embrace in a hug and kiss for what seems like hours practically fucking each other right there. Isaac cries all the way home and ends up fucking a rabbit to get over Scott.

Lydia then takes Scott into her palace and up in to her bedroom and they have really hot steamy sex.

Princess Lydia and Prince Scott get married 3 weeks later and live happily ever after.

                                                                        THE END


End file.
